jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Bruno Bucciarati
|birthname = |namesake = |stand = Sticky Fingers |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 20 |birthday = September 27, 1980 |zodiac = Libra |czodiac = Rooster |status = Deceased |death = April 6, 2001 |cod = Fatally wounded by King Crimson |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = A |nation = Italian |hair = Black ( , Anime) |eyes = Blue ( , PS2, Anime) Pink (ASB, EoH) |color = |movie = |food = Squid pasta, Porcini Mushrooms, Grilled Scallops |dislikes = Beans, Apples |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = , }} |sportsman = |affiliation = Team Bucciarati |occupation = Passione |family = (Father) |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Yuichi Nakamura (Anime) (Anime) (PS2 game) (All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) }} is the deuteragonist of Vento Aureo. Bucciarati is a mobster and the leader of his own squad within the powerful Neapolitan gang, Passione. Sent out to track whoever attacked and debuting as Giorno Giovanna's opponent, Bucciarati becomes the first to lend meaningful support to Giorno in his ascension in Passione's ranks. Bucciarati is also a Stand User who wields Sticky Fingers in battle. Appearance Bucciarati appears as a mid-sized man with a slim build. He has black chin-length hair with straight-cut bangs covering his forehead. His hair is adorned with a braid going along the top of his head and a hair clip surmounted on each side of his bangs. His attire is composed of an all-white suit covered in small black spoon-like symbols, with an open chest similar to Giorno, and zippers in random places alluding to his Stand, Sticky Fingers. Underneath his jacket is a lace top, which is seemingly portrayed as a tattoo in the TV anime. His appearance seems to have stayed consistent since childhood with no particular differences outside his height and clothing. Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI Bucciarati makes a small appearance in the one-shot wearing a blue two-buttoned jacket plus a matching pull-over and dotted shirt underneath it, with gray trousers and brown shoes. His black hair is consistently portrayed with a red tint, as opposed to his usual blue. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | |T3=All-Star Battle | |T4=Eyes of Heaven | }} Personality Bruno Bucciarati, first introduced as a sly gangster, is quickly revealed to be a righteous and extremely determined, if brutal, individual. During his introductory arc, Bucciarati acts like a seemingly affable gangster toward Giorno Giovanna, starting chitchat on various subjects during which Bucciarati reveals his more violent side. This behavior is later shown to be an act he puts up with unfamiliar people outside of Passione, and he would later conduct himself in the same manner with two airport security guards. Bucciarati's most important character traits are his righteousness and his natural kindness. Bucciarati is dedicated to taking the most honorable course of action, even if he puts his life at risk. For instance, at the age of seven, Bucciarati chose to stay with his father when his parents divorced as he thought he should support the one parent who suffered from this separation. Moreover, Bucciarati overtly rebelled against Diavolo when the Boss clearly wanted to kill his daughter, Trish Una, resulting in his premature death. Bucciarati is loyal to the civilians of his territory, being considerate with them accepting their requests for help, and is generally nice to the people he meets. Bucciarati respects and upholds several values such as having resolve, commending Giorno's resolve in their fight, selflessness as he is prepared to sacrifice himself for his beliefs and his duties, and family loyalty, being outraged that Diavolo would dare hurt his own child. Like his team, Bucciarati believes that resolve involves risking one's own life for a just cause, a standard he constantly holds up to by putting himself in danger and betting on the enemy's lesser resolve to prevail, until his climactic self-sacrifice against Diavolo. During their first fight, Diavolo even praised how Bucciarati kept his consciousness and tried to counterattack despite an open chest wound. He also readily admires this same resolve whenever it shows up in an opponent, noting that Giorno and Pesci (temporarily) have such resolve. According to Giorno, Bucciarati believes in individual freedoms, and that people are free to die however they wish. However, Bucciarati also particularly despises the drug trade, which caused his father's death and is hurting the population on a large scale, especially children, thus any mention of it unnerves him. Because of his allegiance to Passione which is selling drugs in the street, Bucciarati is conflicted between his code and his duty as a gang member. Giorno notes that Bucciarati was at odds with himself when he used Sticky Fingers to hide inside the body of a teenager who was addicted to drugs. Due to this, he decided to quietly support Giorno Giovanna's infiltration of the gang while still working for the organization. Shown to be against Narancia joining the gang, telling him to live a normal life, Bucciarati doesn't hold the gangster life in high regard. Bucciarati also looks down on spiteful violence, going back on his praise of Pesci when he saw that Pesci wanted to kill Bucciarati's team out of spite rather than tactical insight. In contrast to his righteousness, Bucciarati has a violent and ruthless side. At the age of twelve, Bucciarati murdered his father's would-be aggressors in cold blood, and as a gangster, kept his tendency toward violence. Upon their first meeting, Bucciarati violently beat down Giorno and referred to his interrogation as a torture session and didn't stop the team from beating and torturing Mario Zucchero. Having worked for a gang for years, Bucciarati is an experienced fighter, being able to discern whenever killing intent is genuine, is unfazed by empty threats, and is able to keep calm even during a desperate looking fight. Likewise, Bucciarati will often use lethal force against his enemies as demonstrated against Prosciutto and Pesci whom he caused to be run over by a train and dismembered, as well as against Secco whom he deafened with a popped car tire. During a fight, Bucciarati is both brave and cautious. While he is ready to sacrifice himself in order to win, Bucciarati will try tactical retreats and sneak attacks regularly, as seen when he tried to ambush Diavolo. The versatile Sticky Fingers notably allows him to perform unpredictable tricks such as giving himself a greater range or suddenly disappear and maneuver out of trouble. Even when pitted against a physically weaker Stand, Bucciarati takes precautions and thus he can be seen performing a strategic retreat against Gold Experience; even more so against a stronger Stand such as Oasis. Nonetheless, when push comes to shove, Bucciarati will recklessly risk his life if it enables him to win following his philosophy of resolve. Bucciarati is consistently shown to be serious, even as a young child, and usually keeps a serious and unflinching demeanor throughout the story. Moreover, Bucciarati takes his responsibility as a team leader seriously, considering that a lieutenant has the double duties to accomplish the mission but also to ensure that his subordinates live. That makes Bucciarati extremely determined in a fight if the lives of his teammates are in stakes, and Bucciarati routinely takes reckless actions to ensure their safety, for instance dragging Prosciutto out of a speeding train to take him out and prevent him from aging the team to death. During most of the story, Bucciarati always acts with a given objective in mind (take Polpo's treasure or bodyguarding Trish for instance), and always pays mind to it. As a result, Bucciarati can be seen reining in his less disciplined subordinates in regard to focusing on their goal. For the sake of his teammates, Bucciarati keeps a stern facade of determination, ordering his team to carry on despite the recent loss of Abbacchio even though he too was internally distressed by Abbacchio's sudden death. Bucciarati keeps a strong relationship with his team, being severe but fair and giving them praise whenever he thinks it is earned. His habit of looking for misfits and treat them humanely has indeed secured their loyalty, allowing the majority of the group to stay united under him even when they rebel against the Boss of Passione. Furthermore, each member of Bucciarati's team looks up to his ability and believe that under his leadership that they can achieve greatness. For instance, Guido Mista was let out of prison thanks to Bucciarati, and Narancia was struck by Bucciarati's stern but humane behavior toward him, both ultimately trusting him to win against Passione. Bucciarati is shown to have a paternal side with Narancia, whom he sheltered and counseled to stay away from the life of a gangster, as well as with Trish whose worries about being the daughter of a mob boss he tries to comfort the best he can. In the brutal world of gangsters, Bucciarati nonetheless holds no illusion that they are constantly risking their lives. Abilities Bucciarati's Stand Sticky Fingers allows him to create zippers on any solid object or surface, including his own body parts, which he can zip open and close at his leisure. Sticky Fingers also demonstrates exceptional strength and defense in combat. Intelligence Bucciarati is a remarkable fighter in a Stand fight; having mastered the versatile power of Sticky Fingers, he can easily use the environment to his advantage, restrain his enemies, swiftly evade incoming attacks, and attack from blind spots. His natural selflessness means that survival is not among his priorities, thus his actions will easily surprise his opponents. Bucciarati is also a perceptive fighter, having been able to quickly deduce the weaknesses of King Crimson despite being fatally injured and proceed to take advantage of them. He is able to analyze his opponents' fighting styles and perceive their strengths and weaknesses. Lie detection Bucciarati is able to know if someone is lying simply by looking at them, claiming that when a person lies their skin glistens due to sweating. He can also taste a person's sweat to distinguish them as a liar, claiming that the sweat of a liar tastes sweeter than normal. Undead During the events at island, Bucciarati was given a lethal blow by the boss and was subsequently healed by Giorno's Gold Experience. Bucciarati eventually reveals that his life had ended at that time, however, his body continued to move only through the "life energy" that Giorno had given him. In this undead state, Bucciarati lacks bodily functions such as breathing, a heartbeat, or the ability to feel pain. However, it also allowed him to be immune to the effects of Green Day, and although the decay of his body gradually made him functionally blind and deaf, he could still converse with others through the ability to observe and feel what individual souls thought. History Background Bruno Bucciarati was born the son of a humble fisherman in a coastal town where he spent most of his happy childhood with two loving parents. The anime mentions that it was in a suburb of Naples. When Bucciarati was seven years old, his parents decided to divorce. His father wanted to remain in the fishing village where they lived while his mother wanted to move to the city. The two decided Bucciarati should choose who he wanted to live with. Bucciarati's mother tried to convince him to come with her to the city and receive an education, but in the end, Bucciarati said he would rather live with his father. Both parents were shocked, but Bucciarati's mother understood the reasoning behind Bucciarati's decision. Bucciarati knew, even at his young age, that once his mother reached the city she would forget the village, even if she was crying and sad at the moment. However, his father would remain alone and slowly grow old and die and that he needed someone there with him. This kindness was a part of Bucciarati's personality, though his mother hoped that this kindness wouldn't change his life for the worse. As the years went on, Bucciarati's father worked very hard in the hope the Bucciarati would one day move to the city and receive an education. One day, two men pretending to be fishermen presented themselves and asked to be brought to an island. The fishermen seemed strange, one even forgetting to take his fishing rod. Bucciarati's father took the fishing rod and went to go look for the fishermen but upon finding them, he saw that they were in fact gangsters involved with the drug trade with multiple other men. Bucciarati's father was shot seven times but a nearby coast guard ship passed by, forcing the gangsters to flee. The crew found him and he was rushed to the hospital. However, while Bucciarati's father was unconscious, the same two gangsters sneaked into his room, intending to finish him off. While one stood guard, the other moved in to kill Bucciarati's father, when suddenly he found a knife pointed at him by twelve-year-old Bucciarati, who had been hiding under the bed to protect his father knowing the people who tried to kill him would come back. Bucciarati killed both gangsters but knew that the police couldn't protect him or his family from retaliation. He thus joined Passione in exchange for the protection it could give him against the two gangsters' friends who might be seeking revenge. For a few years, Bucciarati worked under Polpo, not thinking too much of the gang's actions, though this was about the time the gang started dealing drugs within the city. Five years later, Bucciarati's father died of complications during his surgery, but Bucciarati knew the gang was involved with the operation and that they were trying to separate him and his father. Ultimately, Bucciarati's trust was betrayed when he inevitably found out about Passione's drug deals, but he could do nothing about the situation regardless. At the same time, Bucciarati had been working to build a team of trustworthy individuals, recruiting four teens and men at the nadir of their lives: Pannacotta Fugo, Leone Abbacchio, Narancia Ghirga and Guido Mista. One day, Bucciarati learned about Leaky-Eye Luca's death and was tasked to investigate the matter. Bucciarati also received a request from a flower shop owner who explained that his daughter had mysteriously jumped from atop a building to kill herself and asked Bucciarati to take revenge on his daughter's boyfriend whom he thought was the culprit behind this incident. Willing to give the man closure but being against simple murder, Bucciarati thus sent Mista to interrogate the boyfriend while Fugo convinced him to be sent instead. At the same time, Mista had been spotting Rolling Stones stalking Bucciarati but his confusion worried Bucciarati, who decided to follow Mista. Bucciarati was almost touched by Rolling Stones but was saved by Mista grabbing it and jumping from the seventh' floor to destroy the stone, surviving the fall by landing on Fugo's car. Mista had learned that Rolling Stones showed that Bucciarati was fated to die and sought to prevent this fate by destroying the stone. Seeing both Mista and Fugo injured, Bucciarati ultimately decided to investigate Luca's death. Vento Aureo Bucciarati encounters Giorno Giovanna on a funicular and interrogates him about the murder of . He uses Sticky Fingers to intimidate Giorno by using Luca's dead body parts before engaging him and his Gold Experience in direct combat, with the intent to kill the teenager. Bucciarati is punched by Giorno's Stand, leaving him vulnerable to a follow-up attack that knocks a tooth out of his mouth. Realizing that a direct confrontation might be dangerous against Gold Experience's power, Bucciarati decides to flee and recuperate, but Giorno gives chase, refusing to let him escape. Finding a crowd of people, Bucciarati uses his Stand hide inside the body of a thirteen-year-old but is quickly discovered by Giorno using Gold Experience's power and his own missing tooth. Bucciarati decides to directly fight Giorno and tricks him into attacking the arm of a bystander he's attached on himself and almost cuts Giorno down with his zippers; however, Giorno detaches his own arm to punch Bucciarati again. Defeated, Bucciarati is taken aback when Giorno spares him. He learns that Giorno's decision was based on his hesitation at the sight of the arm belonging to the teenager he hid inside of; it had been injected with drugs. Bucciarati has only been spared because Giorno has seen that he is a good person. Following the conclusion of their fight, Giorno declares his intention to infiltrate Passione and considers Bucciarati an ally, although the gangster is quick to inform him that if either his ambitions to take control of the gang or his involvement as Luca's killer are discovered, he will not offer assistance to him as he claims that no one would help a traitor. After Giorno is initiated into Passione through one of Polpo's trials, Bucciarati explains to him that the most efficient way to overthrow the Boss is to be in his good graces and proceeds to introduce Giorno to his group. After Polpo is murdered by Giorno, staged to look like a suicide as he had used Gold Experience to disguise a gun as a banana, Bucciarati takes his gang to the island of Capri in order to seize four billion lire worth of hidden treasure that once belonged to Polpo, with Bucciarati having helped him hide it in the past. After being attacked by the Stand Soft Machine and its user, Mario Zucchero, and after Mista defeats Sale, Bucciarati eventually obtains the hidden treasure and hands it to Pericolo, who promotes him to the rank of capo and then immediately gives him the mission to protect the Boss' estranged daughter - Trish Una - from a rogue assassin team who seeks to kidnap and use her to expose the boss' identity. After a failed first mission resulting in Narancia sustaining an injury and an entire street being set on fire due to a battle between him and Formaggio, Bucciarati moves Trish and also retrieves a key from Pompeii for a turtle that possesses a Stand that will serve as a room for the group. This leads to an altercation concerning Fugo, Abbacchio, and Giorno and the enemy Stand user Illuso with his Stand Man in the Mirror. Upon examining the key, the team finds further instructions to go to Naples' train station and board a train to Venice. Bucciarati notices that he is followed by two assassins but finds Coco Jumbo, a turtle Stand User which can be used as a hideout. Thus, Bucciarati's team hides in the turtle, confusing the assassins. Later, while on board a moving train bound for Florence, Bucciarati and Mista battle against Prosciutto's The Grateful Dead and Pesci's Beach Boy. The Grateful Dead accelerates the aging of everyone aboard the train, including most of the group, leaving only Bucciarati and Mista to fight the assassins off. Though Mista is nearly killed by Prosciutto and unconscious for the rest of the fight, Bucciarati ambushes the two enemies and pulls Prosciutto out of the train along with him, successfully getting him off and re-entering the train in short order. However, Pesci becomes resolved to avenge his brother figure, and relentlessly attacks Bucciarati with his Stand's hook. With Beach Boy almost reaching his heart, Bucciarati unzips himself into many pieces to stop the hook. However, unlike the situation with Zucchero's head, Bucciarati's parts are truly disconnected from each other, slowly killing him. He nearly dies before the train steers and brings his parts back together just as Pesci retracts his Stand's line. Pesci stops the train and Bucciarati faces off with him outside, ending with Pesci being the victim of a punch barrage from Sticky Fingers as he's taken apart by the zippers and thrown into the nearby pond. Bucciarati and the gang continue their journey to Venice. While the team steals a car, Bucciarati and Trish are attacked by Baby Face and promptly defeated, but Giorno intercepts Baby Face and defeats him, also sending a snake after Melone to get rid of him. The team is instructed to use Moody Blues and discover Pericolo who tells them to retrieve a disc containing further instructions for Trish's final delivery. The team subsequently finds the disc, learn about the instructions and reach San Giorgio Maggiore, the final destination of their mission. Equipping himself with a "lucky charm" - secretly a tracking device - from Giorno after reaching the island of San Giorgio Maggiore, Bucciarati volunteers to escort Trish to the top of the church's belfry to meet her father. Trish, having never met her father, shies away from the elevator. Bucciarati responds by reassuring her that her father loves her and that she'll soon be given a new identity so that she could live her life in peace. To further comfort her, Bucciarati lets her hold his hand during the elevator ride up. It is then that after noticing the elevator ride felt somewhat shorter than expected, Bucciarati turns around to see that he's actually holding Trish's severed hand. He immediately realizes that the Boss only wanted Trish brought to him so that he could kill her himself and erase any potential leads to him and his identity, and in a fit of anger, gives pursuit. Sneaking up on the Boss from behind a column in order to assassinate him and save Trish, the Boss orders him to leave or die. The moment Bucciarati attacks, the Boss vanishes and asks him why he would betray the gang despite a mission accomplished. Yelling out that Trish never had a father in the Boss and that he will never understand how he feels, Bucciarati pulls out a mobile phone to contact Giorno. Given directions from his ally, he attacks the Boss through a nearby column, only to hit what he soon realizes is himself, left confused as his conscience switches over to the other him. The Boss and his King Crimson reappear before Bucciarati and punch clean through his torso, and though grievously injured, Bucciarati zips up the wound to trap King Crimson's hand and retaliates. 's King Crimson]] The Boss proceeds to activate King Crimson's ability once more: the ability to erase time and see into the future. Effortlessly avoiding being hit, the Boss positions him behind Bucciarati and delivers a fatal chop that cleaves through much of his torso. Dying and helpless to save Trish, Bucciarati screams out and almost witnesses her being killed by her own father before the Boss is suddenly sucked into a turtle; Giorno has used his Gold Experience to revert the ladybug brooch-turned-tracking device back into a clone of Coco Jumbo which forces the Boss into the turtle. Noting how the boy always fills him with courage, Bucciarati musters the strength to take Trish and escape from the Boss by coming up with a plan involving the limited amount of time King Crimson can see into the future. When Giorno reaches Bucciarati, the capo appears to perish on the spot, before awakening and ordering him and the rest of the group back to the boat. Bucciarati later tells his team about his betrayal and asks the team to come with him. Abbacchio admits that he feels most at peace when he's with Bucciarati and Mista merely wants to get at the Boss's fortune, knowing Bucciarati would never fight a battle he couldn't win. Narancia begs Bucciarati for an order to follow him but is told to decide for himself. Fugo and Narancia are left behind, though in the end Narancia ultimately swims after the boat. Giorno notices that Bucciarati does not feel pain nor bleed, and after helping him up from faintness, he is cold to the touch. Following confrontations with members of the Boss' Guard Squad, including Tiziano and Squalo and their Stands, Talking Head and Clash respectively, at a restaurant and Carne's unique Stand, Notorious B.I.G., onboard a plane to Sardinia On Sardinia, the team investigates a stela near which the Boss supposedly took a picture of Trish's mother. Abbacchio's Moody Blue proceeds to rewind to fifteen years ago but Bucciarati is lures away alongside the rest of the team. Thus the Boss is able to approach Abbacchio and kill him. As a silver lining, Abbacchio manages to uncover the face of the Boss with his Moody Blues in his final moments and pass on his discovery to the team. Bucciarati receives contact from a third party that confirms the identity of the Boss as that of man named Diavolo, and is told to go to the Colosseum in Rome so that the mysterious contact can give them the Arrow which can unlock a power great enough to trump Diavolo's King Crimson. ]] The team is ambushed on a coastal village near Rome by the Guard Squad members Secco and his Oasis and the sadistic Cioccolata and his Green Day. As a corpse, Bucciarati is immune to Green Day's mold and thus is able to fend off Secco. The team is subsequently able to drive to Rome, during which Bucciarati tells a dumbfounded Giorno that he is a dead soul piloting his own decaying corpse and that this state is nothing short of a miracle allowing him to see through his mission. Following a race to the Coliseum while the rest of his gang dealt with Cioccolata, Bucciarati manages to cripple Secco by damaging his hearing by popping a nearby car tire, as Secco desperately holds Vinegar Doppio hostage. However, Bucciarati manages to finish Secco off, sending him walking clumsily into a garbage truck as the Passione member desperately tries fiddling with the zipper that was placed on his body, never to be seen again. The battle with Secco takes its toll on Bucciarati himself, as his undead body shuts down. Bucciarati loses his sight and hearing. Incidentally, Doppio and Diavolo trick him into leading them to the meeting point with the mysterious party, revealed as Jean Pierre Polnareff. Bucciarati is then deceived into thinking that the teenager is actually Trish, once Doppio is informed by Diavolo through a call that Bucciarati can only sense people by their souls due to being undead - Diavolo disguises his soul as that of Trish's own and, once close enough, attacks and fights Polnareff and his Silver Chariot for the second time. Once Silver Chariot is pierced by the Arrow in Polnareff's possession after its user is effectively killed by Diavolo and King Crimson and transforms into Chariot Requiem, Bucciarati and Diavolo exchange bodies due to the soul manipulation powers of the newly-evolved Requiem Stand and Bucciarati's body, with Doppio inhabiting it. To stop whoever is in his body, Bucciarati orders his body to be shot. Eventually, after Narancia is gruesomely killed by King Crimson, it is deduced that Diavolo is hiding within the body of Mista "behind" the soul of Trish who also inhabits the body and Diavolo takes control. Giorno, Mista and Trish try to keep the Arrowhead away from Diavolo but the Boss then decides to punch through Trish, sending Mista's body flying towards the Arrow before anyone can react. Fortunately, Bucciarati also deduces the weakness of Chariot Requiem and destroys the soul light behind his head to save Trish, rob Diavolo of the Arrow and return everyone to their original bodies. This, in turn, allows Bucciarati's soul to finally transcend to the afterlife. As a spirit, he says his goodbyes to Giorno, thanking him for having brought him back to life, not just literally but by restoring the dying faith in his soul. Ascending to heaven, guided by angels, Bucciarati shows his appreciation for having met Giorno in Naples by leaving the Arrow in his hands, allowing him access to greater power. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Bucciarati makes his debut on the PS2 game, as a boss and playable character. Much like the events in Part 5, Bucciarati appears as the first enemy the player must face (controlling Giorno) in both Chapters 1 and 2. As Chapter 1 is more of the tutorial, the battle against him has the lowest difficulty in the entire game, with a single Stand Shoot attack doing a seventh of his health bar. In Chapter 2, he attempts to hide among four civilians, requiring Giorno to find him in order to beat him. All of his moves are shared as a boss and a playable character, and his attack pattern revolves around him using his Stand Shoot. Secret Factors Chapter 1 # Giorno must unleash a Stand Shoot on Bucciarati. (Value of 1) # Giorno must hit Bucciarati while he's between the seats of the tram. This will activate a cutscene of Gold Experience delivering a jaw-dislocating punch to Bucciarati's face. (Value of 4) # Giorno must unleash a Stand Shoot on Sticky Fingers. This will activate a cutscene of Giorno telling Bucciarati that if he's prepared to kill, then he must be prepared to be killed. (Value of 3) # Giorno must unleash a Stand Shoot on one of the fire extinguishers around the tram, turning it into a snake. (Value of 2) Chapter 2 # Giorno must Stand Shoot any object on the stage (lampposts, barrels, trash cans, etc). (Value of 1) # After Bucciarati hides in one of the four civilians (as per the canon, it is always the stout teenager with the brown beanie and yellow sweater), a tooth will appear on the ground. Giorno must Stand Shoot it, turning it into a fly that follows the person Bucciarati is hiding in. This can only be done before Bucciarati is revealed. (Value of 5) # While Bucciarati is hiding, Giorno must hit one of the people he is not hiding in. This can only be done before Bucciarati is revealed. (Value of 1) # Giorno must hit the teenager Bucciarati is hiding in. Doing this before turning the tooth into a fly or hitting one of the other civilians will lock off those Secret Factors. (Value of 3) Bucciarati battles the most enemies in the game, being playable in six different battles (surpassing even Giorno, who battles five enemies). All Star Battle (PS3) Bucciarati appears in All Star Battle as a playable character, he was confirmed for the game alongside Narancia and Diavolo. His move set mostly remains the same from the previous game, and only received adjustments to make Bucciarati's moves more fitting for a fighting game character, such as allowing him to use zippers to chain combos. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Bucciarati can turn Sticky Fingers on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. *'Throw - From interrogation to torture!': Bucciarati grabs the opponent, punches them upside the head hard enough for them to bounce on the ground, backhand-punches them in the abdomen to knock them into the air, and backhand-punches them again in the head to send them flying. While Sticky Fingers is off: *'I've got you!': Bucciarati punches the opponent from medium-range by extending his arm with a zipper. This move can be performed in mid-air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). *'This isn't my arm.': Bucciarati summons Sticky Fingers as they perform a 3-hit combo in unison. If Heavy is inputted, there is a delay but the opponent is sent flying on the final hit. This move can only be interrupted by Throws and HHA/GHA. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Close, zipper!': Bucciarati rides a zipper placed on the ground at high speed toward or away from the opponent. This move can be used to create or close distance between them, assisting in evasion through the former. This move has a follow-up: **'So I gotta beat you, huh?': Bucciarati delivers a low sliding kick that sends the opponent flying if hit. This move is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. *'I'll finish you from afar!': Bucciarati places a zipper on the ground and enters it, his subsequent reappearance depending on the buttons inputted. If Down is held, he'll reappear from the ground through another zipper. If Up is held, he'll drop from the air, regardless of whether the stage has a physical ceiling or not. **Light - He appears a distance from the opponent, or his position does not change if Bucciarati is already far enough from the opponent. **Medium - He appears close to the opponent, or right in front of them if close enough. **Heavy - He appears right in front of/above the opponent, or much closer if Bucciarati is too far. While Sticky Fingers is on: *'ARI ARI ARI ARI': Sticky Fingers rapidly punches as it moves forward, the final punch sending the opponent flying. This move can be performed in mid-air and is a Stand Rush skill that Bucciarati can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Not so bright are you?': Both Bucciarati and Sticky Fingers both punch the opponent from long-range by extending their arms with zippers. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Saw it coming miles away!': Sticky Fingers creates a zipper on the ground and punches into it. Another zipper immediately opens up under the opponent to deliver the punch and knock them into the air. This move is a low attack, and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Open, zipper!': Sticky Fingers sends out a zipper moving towards the opponent, knocking them into the air if they touch it. This move is a low attack, and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Bucciarati's HHA, "Are you prepared? I am!", involves him bracing himself with his arms before sprinting forward. If he successfully tackles the opponent, Bucciarati will grab them before falling with them into an open zipper on the ground created by Sticky Fingers, and deal a number of blows to them off-screen. Bucciarati finishes by creating a zipper in the air and pile-driving his victim, at the cost of a sliver of health. Bucciarati can regain this lost health over time, but only if he doesn't receive any more damage during this process. Bucciarati's GHA, "Arrivederci!", involves Sticky Fingers creating a zipper on the ground and punching into it, sending out another zipper moving towards the opponent. If it touches the opponent, a zipper-extended punch comes out of it, uppercutting them into the air. Bucciarati and Sticky Fingers then retreat into an open zipper on the ground. Sticky Fingers creates and emerges from another zipper under the airborne opponent and assaults them with a barrage of upward punches whilst letting out its signature "ARI ARI ARI" cry. Bucciarati slowly emerges after many hits and bids his opponent an "Arrivederci" while saluting, as a final left hook from his Stand sends them flying away (similar to how he finished Pesci). Alongside the rest of the playable members of his gang (sans Narancia), as well as Ermes Costello of Part 6, Bucciarati is one of the only characters who activate Resolve Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. If Bucciarati is in a round where he could be Retired, "Heaven's small coincidence" activates upon his defeat if he has at least one stock of the Heart Heat Gauge, granting him a small amount of Resolve Mode health to continue fighting with. If he is hit with Giorno's HHA, "Savor the taste of pain!", Gold Experience delivers a potent hook to his jaw, effectively dislocating it as a tooth can be seen flying from his mouth, recreating the exact same scenario in the manga. Bucciarati was voted as the 4th most fan-favorite character in ''All Star Battle's League'', making an exhibition match against Part 4 Josuke Higashikata to promote the game. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Bucciarati was confirmed for Eyes of Heaven alongside Diavolo and Trish Una, as both a playable character and a guide NPC. As a Stand User, Bucciarati is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. *'Style Action - Open, zipper!': Bucciarati summons Sticky Fingers to install a zipper on the ground. Opponents that step on the zippers will be paralyzed and left vulnerable to further attack. Bucciarati also has a secondary application for his zippers. **'Zipper Icon': A small open zipper above Bucciarati's health gauge displays how many zippers he has active at a given time. He may have up to four zippers placed; the time limit on a single zipper does not exceed the amount of time it takes for him to place more than three more afterward. **'I'll finish you from afar!': If the Style Action button is held, Bucciarati places a zipper on the ground and enters it. This grants him invincibility and allows him to exit from any of the zippers he's already placed as he pleases, represented by anchor icons the player can select from. Bucciarati may travel between zippers from anywhere on the stage, regardless of distance, but will automatically choose the closest one if a destination zipper is not manually selected. This allows for quick escapes and inversely can be used to get closer to opponents just as quickly. If no other zipper is active, Bucciarati will simply come back out of the same zipper he entered. Upon his exit, he may also instantly cancel the skill with "Close, zipper!". *'Saw it coming miles away!': Sticky Fingers creates a zipper on the ground, that then spawns a second zipper which travels as a projectile-type attack. The zipper has homing capabilities and will automatically turn towards targets. If it connects, the zipper immediately opens up and Sticky Fingers will deliver a punch that comes out the other end to uppercut opponents high into the air. Bucciarati is vulnerable when performing this skill, as he must maintain the projectile zipper. The zipper will also stop upon making contact with a wall or other obstacle. *'ARI ARI ARI ARI': Sticky Fingers flies a short distance forward before attacking by rapidly punching 11 times. The final punch sends opponents flying, has a short delay, and causes the Stand to move even more forward. Upon the last punch being throw, Bucciarati can cancel the skill with his Style Action. *'Disgraces like you screw up everything they do!': Bucciarati unzips his arm and delivers a long-range punch. The activating input may be held to further increase range. If the punch connects, Bucciarati then grabs his target and pulls them towards him, giving him the chance to attack first. He can cancel the punch into any other attack. *'Close, zipper!': Bucciarati rides a zipper placed on the ground at high speeds, similar to his Homing Dash. This move can be used for traversal or closing the distance on his targets, assisting in evasion through the former. The activating input can be held to increase the time and therefore distance he covers. While active, Bucciarati's stamina gauge quickly drains, and he will damage opponents he makes contact with. If his Homing Dash is inputted, Bucciarati will instantly change directions towards his target if locked-on, or to the closest opponent otherwise. He may also instantly cancel the skill with "I'll finish you from afar!" while moving. **In a similar fashion, and under a skill of the same name, Bucciarati is able to use his zippers to carry himself up to certain walls and columns around the stage. This grants him the ability to reach different areas of stages without needing to travel the conventional routes, or simply avoid attacks. Holding this activating button will allow him to climb higher, and he is able to attack from his vantage points. *'EX - Saw it coming miles away!': The projectile zipper's speed and homing capabilities are given a boost, and Bucciarati is granted super armor through the entire attack's duration. *'EX - ARI ARI ARI ARI': Sticky Fingers throws 7 more punches, while Bucciarati is invincible until the attack begins, and is also granted super armor through the entire attack's duration afterward. *'Trait - A tiny stroke of fate that heaven allowed': When Bucciarati's health hits zero for the first time, he will be granted a portion of a health gauge to continue on with. He is granted super armor on every action, such as activating skills, Normal and Powerful Attacks, Homing Dashes and Homing Dash Attacks, and when he places zippers via his Style Action. Once his health reaches zero once more, Bucciarati will then fall permanently. JoJolities *'I'll finish you from afar.': Bucciarati must use "I'll finish you from afar!" 3 times. (200 Points) *'How about it? My skills make you shiver, no?': Bucciarati must trap opponents using his Style Action twice. (200 Points) *'If you can predict my movements, then...!': Bucciarati must connect "Saw it coming miles away!" 3 times. (300 Points) *'So I gotta beat you, huh?': Bucciarati must successfully execute 5 Combo Breakers. (500 Points) *'Arrivederci!': Bucciarati must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - Arrivederci!': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. *'With Giorno - Double Arrivederci': Giorno has Gold Experience punch the opponent away and onto the ground before Bucciarati has Sticky Fingers place a zipper on the ground. The zipper rapidly closes and the two ride it to close the distance on their target before they leap into the air. In unison, both Bucciarati and Giorno inform the opponent of their resolve before Sticky Fingers and Gold Experience pummel their target while letting out their Stand Cries. The two Stands glow with blue and golden auras, respectively, and finish their assault with a joint uppercut that sends the opponent high into the air, while both users bid them an "Arrivederci". Bucciarati is given an alternate costume. The costume is based on his appearance as a child, with his bangs parted in the middle, and lacking his hair's accessories and braid. He sports a simpler, more casual zipperless outfit consisting of a long, low cut v-neck shirt and open jacket over it, and wearing pants that do not have the spoon-like symbols that are signature to his normal appearance. Tournament He is paired with Trish in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They defeated Diavolo and Joshu Higashikata in the first round, and Part 4 Jotaro Kujo and Diego Brando from Another Universe in the second, being incorporated into the main branch. In the semifinals, they defeated Giorno and Mista in the first round but were eliminated by Jolyne Cujoh and Gyro Zeppeli in the second. Last Survivor (Arcade) Bucciarati was one of the characters first confirmed during the game's announcement. He has two unique zipper-related abilities allowing him to move quickly through walls, or hide in objects for a limited amount of time. Relationships Team Bucciarati As a valorous man and a capable leader, Bruno Bucciarati is respected and obeyed by every member of his team. While Bucciarati is severe with his subordinates, he is also protective of them and trusts them all, due to recognizing their own valor. * Giorno Giovanna: Even though Bucciarati and Giorno met as enemies, Bucciarati acknowledged Giorno's resolve while Giorno saw that Bucciarati was at heart a decent man. They stopped fighting each other and began to cooperate in order to stop Passione's drug trade. The two trusted each other, and Bucciarati only acknowledged that he became an undead in front of Giorno. When Bucciarati expired, he saluted Giorno one last time, telling him that he allowed him to be at peace and trusting the young boy with finishing Diavolo off. * Leone Abbacchio: While Abbacchio is Bucciarati's subordinate, Bucciarati and Leone act more as equals as Bucciarati also sees Abbacchio as an elder. Abbacchio is the most prone to question Bucciarati's orders, but at the same time is ready to defend Bucciarati's authority. When Bucciarati rebelled, Abbacchio berated his foolish move but was the second one to join him, stating that he made him feel at peace. * Guido Mista: Bucciarati first heard of Mista when he was being prosecuted. Seeing that Mista had the necessary willpower and honor, Bucciarati pulled some strings to have him admitted into Passione. Now Bucciarati trusts Mista as a valuable fighter, while Mista respects Bucciarati's ability as a team leader. * Narancia Ghirga: Bucciarati met Narancia when he was a sick street urchin. He then had him treated and brought back to school, at the same time being outraged that the young Narancia asked to be made a gangster. The paternal severity of Bucciarati's scolding made Narancia realize that Bucciarati was worth following and he still entered Passione. As a member of Bucciarati's team, Bucciarati trusts Narancia's ability while Narancia is nearly devoted to him. However, when a terrified Narancia asked Bucciarati, who at this point rebelled against Passione, to order him to go with the rest of the team, Bucciarati told Narancia to decide by himself, showing that Bucciarati expected Narancia to one day be mature enough to be independent. * Pannacotta Fugo: Not much is shown of the relationship between Fugo and Bucciarati, but Bucciarati respects Fugo's intelligence, and Fugo is functionally his right-hand man. After Fugo was thrown out of the university, Bucciarati brought him into Passione, and Fugo felt indebted to him. However, that respect was not enough for Fugo to follow Bucciarati into what Fugo thought as a suicidal rebellion against Passione. * Trish Una: Bucciarati and Trish's relationship didn't begin well, as Bucciarati simply saw Trish as a way to get closer to the Boss while Trish tried to act disagreeably toward everyone. However, Trish, being the daughter of a gang boss and the target of assassins, distressed the young girl and Bucciarati tried to reassure her, offering her a securing hand in the elevator ride towards the Boss for instance. Bucciarati saved Trish from her father and thus Trish began to trust him greatly. Bucciarati somehow seems to admire the girl's growing resolve and determination to fight against a predestined fate. Through the development of the story, Trish expresses feelings for Bucciarati notably while conversing with Narancia after Green Day's attack. While referring to him as cold and distant, she implicitly wishes that he showed a more openly caring attitude towards her. When Doppio feigns to be Trish, subsequently fooling Bucciarati, the latter offers Trish a small estate in the suburbs of Neapolis and utters that she has a right to peace and happiness, thus emphasizing his kindness, generosity and caring attitude towards the young woman. It is probable that Trish never knew of it. In sum, Bucciarati has sacrificed his life more than anyone else for her and whether she sees him as a father of substitution, a brotherly figure or a lover is subjected to interpretations. Enemies * Diavolo: Bucciarati first had an ambiguous relationship with his Boss, having a duty toward Passione for protecting him and his father but also despising Passione's drug trade. When Diavolo tried to kill his daughter Trish, Bucciarati was outraged that he would kill his own child and completely rejected him. However, that hate was not reciprocated by Diavolo who didn't understand why he rebelled but still respected his ability as a leader. During the final confrontation, Diavolo lets his anger explode and expresses his extreme disdain towards Bucciarati, referring to him as a weakling, the latter having virtually vanquished the boss's semi-invicible state by resolving the mystery behind Silver Chariot Requiem's ability. * Prosciutto: Both met as enemies, Prosciutto trying to kill Team Bucciarati in order to capture Trish. Bucciarati didn't think much of Prosciutto, seeing him as an adversary but nothing more. On the other hand, Prosciutto went from dismissing Bucciarati as an incompetent lieutenant to commending his determination in a fight, which mirrored the assassin's motto. * Pesci: Bucciarati and Pesci met as enemies, Pesci trying to kill Team Bucciarati in order to capture Trish. When Prosciutto was defeated by Bucciarati, yet still maintained his Stand to help Pesci, the latter was moved and gained a determination which Bucciarati, upon seeing Pesci again, somewhat admired. However, Pesci's ruthlessness made Bucciarati change his mind and qualify Pesci as a "scumbag", killing him without ceremony. Family * : As a child, Bucciarati loved his father deeply. When his parents divorced, he chose to stay by his father, knowing that he suffered the most from the separation. In return, Bucciarati's father tried to work hard to pay for Bucciarati's studies. When Bucciarati's father was nearly killed by drug dealers, Bucciarati went as far as to murder the dealers to protect him. Bucciarati dedicated his time to trying to right the wrongs of Passione after his father passed away. It is stated that his inherent kindness and devotion are a legacy from his father. * : As a child, Bucciarati and his mother loved each other. When she divorced, she tried to influence Bucciarati into coming with her, but Bucciarati refused. Moved by Bucciarati's kindness, his mother was both sad and proud of her son. Being separated by great distances, Bucciarati and his mother eventually stopped seeing each other, Bucciarati only occasionally visiting her on Christmas. Gallery Manga= - Volume/Chapter Covers= Volume 49.jpg|Volume 49 Volume 53.jpg|Volume 53 Volume 56.jpg|Volume 56 Volume 57.jpg|Volume 57 Volume 60.jpg|Volume 60 Volume 63.jpg|Volume 63 Weekly Jump March 10 1997.jpg|Weekly Shōnen Jump 1997 Issue #13 Volume 48-63 Spine Art.png|Spine Art Chapter 445 Magazine Cover A.png|Chapter 445 Magazine Cover A Chapter 446 Cover A.png|Chapter 446 Cover A Chapter 447 Cover A.png|Chapter 447 Cover A Chapter 447 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 447 Cover B Chapter 448.jpg|Chapter 448 Chapter 457 Cover A.png|Chapter 457 Cover A Chapter 457 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 457 Cover B Chapter 469.jpg|Chapter 469 Chapter 475 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 475 Cover B Chapter 493 Cover A.png|Chapter 493 Cover A Chapter 493 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 493 Cover B Chapter 494 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 494 Cover B Chapter 495 Cover A.png|Chapter 495 Cover A Chapter 495 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 495 Cover B Chapter 496 Magazine Cover A.jpg|Chapter 496 Magazine Cover A Chapter 496 Magazine Cover B.jpg|Chapter 496 Magazine Cover B Chapter 497 Cover A.png|Chapter 497 Cover A Chapter 497 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 497 Cover B Chapter 498 Cover A.png|Chapter 498 Cover A Chapter 498 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 498 Cover B Chapter 508.jpg|Chapter 508 Chapter 517.jpg|Chapter 517 Chapter 518.jpg|Chapter 518 Chapter 520 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 520 Cover B Chapter 521 Cover A.png|Chapter 521 Cover A Chapter 521 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 521 Cover B Chapter 522.jpg|Chapter 522 Chapter 523.jpg|Chapter 523 Chapter 524.jpg|Chapter 524 Chapter 532.jpg|Chapter 532 Chapter 537 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 537 Cover B Chapter 552.jpg|Chapter 552 Chapter 554.jpg|Chapter 554 Chapter 555.jpg|Chapter 555 Chapter 557.jpg|Chapter 557 Chapter 558 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 558 Cover B Chapter 559 Cover A.png|Chapter 559 Cover A Chapter 559 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 559 Cover B Chapter 565 Cover A.png|Chapter 565 Cover A Chapter 568.jpg|Chapter 568 Chapter 569 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 569 Cover B Chapter 585.jpg|Chapter 585 }} |-| Anime= GoldenWind Poster.png|Bucciarati alongside his team; Golden Wind poster BucciaratiTeaser.PNG|Bucciarati in the first preview Bucciarati_1.jpg|Interrogating Giorno Sticky_Finger_arm.jpg|Bucciarati backhands Giorno with his Stand's arm Bruno_PV.jpg|Bucciarati gets ready to release his Stand against Giorno BucciaratiFacePunch.png|Punched in the face by Gold Experience StickyFingersFirst.png|Bucciarati fully reveals his Stand, Sticky Fingers StickyFingersUnzipsGiorno.gif|Attacking Giorno with Sticky Fingers AbbacchioUsesMoodyBlues.png|Alongside Abbacchio and Moody Blues Bruno arrivederci.png|Bidding Pesci "Arrivederci" Trish attacked.png|Discovering Trish being attacked by Baby Face Bucciarati attacked.png|Baby Face disintegrates Bucciarati King crimson full.png|King Crimson appears behind Bucciarati KKpunchesBruno.png|Punched straight through the stomach by King Crimson Bucciarati in timeskip.png|Bucciarati as seen by The Boss during King Crimson's time-skip King crimson chop.png|King Crimson chops Bucciarati's torso straight through the shoulder Bucciarati escapes.png|Escaping the wrath of King Crimson using a zipper Bucciarati corpse.png|Bucciarati's lifeless corpse Bucciarati spirit.png|Bucciarati's spirit urges Giorno to flee the church with Trish Bucciarati alive.png|Miraculously, Bucciarati comes back to life Bucciarati explaining.png|Explaining the situation to his crew Bucciarati weakened.png|Heavily weakened from his battle with The Boss Bucciarati hand.png|Bucciarati impales his hand on a broken nail, but does not notice or bleed Bruno knows he doesn't have much time.png|Bucciarati explaining he does not have much time left Giorno questions.png|Bucciarati driving while Giorno asks how it can be that he's dying Secco vs bruno.png|Bruno on a pole sinking into the ground Bruno calls stand.jpg|Bucciarati calls for his Stand to fight Secco Giorno holding Polnareff.png|Bucciarati surprised that time skipped A shocked Bruno.png|Bruno noticing Narancia has been injured Narancia dying.png|Bucciarati keeping look out as Giorno heals Narancia Buccellati going to Heaven.png|Bruno Bucciarati passing on after sacrificing himself Finale 12.png|A florist asking Bucciarati and the rest of Team Bucciarati to investigate his daughters death Finale 13.png|Bucciarati agrees to investigate the case Finale 15.png|Bucciarati being warned by the Sex Pistols Bruno_Sticky_Fingers_countdown.jpg|Countdown to the final episodes StickyFingersOP.png|Bucciarati summoning Sticky Fingers in Fighting Gold BucciaratiSFCredits.png|Bucciarati & Sticky Fingers in the ending credits for Part 5 BrunoCharacterArt.png| |-| Novels= |-| Game= Giogio02.png|Bucciarati in the Vento Aureo PS2 game BrunoLS1.jpg|Bucciarati in one of the game's loading screens BrunoLS.jpg|Another loading screen GioGio 1-1.png|Stage 1-1, Giorno vs. Bucciarati, Vento Aureo GioGio 5-2.png|Stage 5-2, Buccirati vs. Pesci, Vento Aureo King Crimson fight.jpg|Stage 7-1, fighting the Boss, Vento Aureo King Crimson fight 2.jpg|Stage 7-2, fighting the Boss, Vento Aureo Green day and Oasis fight 3.jpg|Stage 10-3, Buccirati vs, Secco, Vento Aureo GGPS2Buc.jpg|Bucciarati's profile, Vento Aureo GGPS2Bruno.png|Buccirati & Sticky Fingers GGPS2Passione.jpg|Team Bucciarati, Vento Aureo Buccellati ASB.jpg|Bucciarati's render, All Star Battle Buccellatiscreenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Bucciarati in ASB BrunoHHA.jpg|Bucciarati executing his HHA, ASB BrunoGHA1.jpg|Bucciarati executing his GHA, ASB 5bct.png|''ASB'' concept art Buccellati jojoeoh.png|Bucciarati's render, Eyes of Heaven 5SYNOPSISx3.jpg|Bucciarati in the synopsis of Vento Aureo, EoH BrunoGHA.png|Bucciarati during his solo DHA, Eyes of Heaven 20190416_165839.jpg|Bucciarati's past outfit (Costume A) is available in Eyes of Heaven 20190416_165911.jpg 20190416_165940.jpg 20190416_170027.jpg 20190416_165956.jpg BrunoWINPOSE(A).jpg 20190416_165034.jpg|Bucciarati partnering up with Giorno to start their special Duel Heat Attack 20190416_165058.jpg BrunoTEAMFINISH.jpg |-| Figures= Top1gdh.jpg|Bucciarati's Super Action Statue figure BrunoSAS2.jpg|Super Action Statue second edition Buccellati-Team-Vol.1.png|Bucciarati as a DX Passione figure 126b 01 mma99a00.jpg|Real Action Heroes 27216.jpg|Kotobukiya BrunoCHARA.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.1 BucciaratiCHARA.jpg| Bruno set with Sticky Fingers, Chara Heroes 29814.jpg|Sofubi Figure BrunoCFM.png|Cutie Figure Mascot BrunoARTE_.png|MAFIArte |-| Other= JoJoGoGoPart5.png|JOJO A-GO!GO! Gio01.jpg|GioGio's Bizarre Adventure BrunoGucci.jpg|Bucciarati in Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI UomoBruno.png|Bruno on the cover of Issue #10, 2018 of Uomo Canvas 1.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure LumineXJoJo.png|Bruno and the others in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine Brunolumine.jpg|Bruno in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine |-| Sketches= Brun01.jpg Brun02.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brun03.jpg Giobrun2.jpg Brun04.jpg Brun05.jpg Brun06.jpg Brun07.jpg Brun08.jpg Brunogang2.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 02.png Trivia *He, along with Leone Abbacchio & Polpo, was present in the one shot Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI. *Out of Hirohiko Araki's Top 10 favorite characters list in 2000, Bucciarati ranks 3rd, right under Yoshikage Kira & Josuke Higashikata. *Bucciarati is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in the TV anime, who originally played Narciso Anasui in All Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Team Bucciarati Category:Undead Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 5 Antagonists